A Confused Love story
by Hitomi-chan13
Summary: Hikaru Takahashi is thrown in a whirlwind of emotions when she joins the black order and meets the array of characters there. But two fall in love with her and they'd fight to the death to win her heart. I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN, JUST THE FANFIC PLOT..
1. Chapter 1

I joined the Black Order as an exorcist on a dark winter day when I was about 15. I had found out I was an accommodator to the innocence called Winged Watch. It was a small pocket watch with two angel wings on a silver and gold necklace chain. In the sunlight, the glass would flash in different colors. I held it very dear to me for the fact that it was one of the only links to the past I had forgotten. Someone named Lenalee Lee had found me on the streets of Japan and identified me as an accommodater. I was surprised but not at all displeased. Maybe I would find my past here. Maybe I would find my purpose. Maybe I would-

"This is the cafeteria." Lenalee said as she continued her tour of the Black Order's headquarters.

"Wow…" I marveled at the large amount of food in front of a white haired boy. Bowls of soups and meat, even an entire pig eaten to the bone were cascaded on the table.

"Allen," Lenalee called to the boy, "This is the new exorcist that I told you about!"

The white haired boy, Allen, turned to face us with a mouthful of food. On his head was an adorable golden creature with wings. He also had white glove on. He suddenly swallowed all the contents in his mouth and said, "Hi, my name is Allen Walker, 15 years old. You are…?"

"Hikaru. Takahashi Hikaru, 15 years old also." I replied quietly.

Allen shook my hand and pointed to the… thing on his head. "This is Timcanpy. He's a golem" Tim flew onto my shoulder and waved hello with his tiny hands.

"MOYASHI!" We all heard from across the vast cafeteria. I turned to see a handsome boy with long hair at the end of the room. He wore anger on his face and a sword in hand. "You ate my soba!"

Allen didn't even flinch. He twirled his chopsticks and ate his mitarashi dango. "Don't be so stingy Kanda. You can ask Jerry to make you more."

The boy named Kanda blazed with anger. "You took my soba. Everything else is beside the point." He held his sword against Allen's arm. Allen sighed as if this happened every day and stood up. His arm suddenly glowed and grew into a large armor like hand. Before anything could begin, Lenalee pulled Allen away and talked to him sternly in the corner.

My eyes slowly moved to Kanda. He was very good looking but his hair was annoying. It was long and girlish. He glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Takahashi Hikaru." I replied evenly. I could tell my face was terrified, though, because the guy's gaze seemed to soften by the smallest degree. "My name is Kanda Yu. You can call me Kanda."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled slightly.

He stared at me for a few moments with a searching look then shook his head and walked away. It was an odd gesture of welcome, but it was better than nothing.

Then, Lenalee and Allen came back with a new boy in tow. He had messy red hair in a bandana and an eyepatch over his right eye. He was really cute. This was going to be an interesting development.

"Hey, you must be the new exorcist that Lenalee brought in!" He greeted with a smile. I nodded silently, unsure of this new figure.

"I'm Lavi, 18 years old." He said, still grinning.

"My name's Hikaru..."

"You're really cute." He said with a joking grin.

My cheeks flushed red immediately and I looked at Lavi in disbelief. Was he really flirting with someone three years younger than him? I ran to my room the Lenalee had shown me before. But that stupid Lavi had caught up to me before I could open the door.

"Wait a second, I didn't mean that!" He said quickly.

I glared at him. So what, I wasn't cute now? God this guy was an idiot! I opened the door and attempted to step inside until he blocked my way.

"Ergh, that came out wrong. What I meant was, I didn't mean to hit on you like that. I was joking around. You really are cute."

I rolled my eyes and ducked past him into my room. I slammed the door in his face and curled up in the bed. Sigh, this was going to be a weird place to live…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikaru POV

I woke up later that day with the winged watch in my hand. It's soothing sound echoing through my ears. Why had I woken up with it in my hands? What was it's purpose of being with me? Whatever it was, I needed to keep it safe. I clutched it to my chest and breathed slowly.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. I cautiously stood up and walked to the doorway. I opened it slightly to find a small note in front of me. I picked it up and read, "Secret meeting, 10:00. Don't be late!" There was a map and a rose attached to the note also. I smiled and looked around. Who could've done this? It was only my first day here. I stood in my door way for a while, studying the letter when Kanda walked by. He spotted the note in my hand and gave me a questioning look. it soon disappeared and he cleared his throat.

"It's almost time for dinner." He said in a stern tone. He walked me to the dining hall in silence and left me after we entered with a curt goodbye. I thanked him for the guidance and sat with Allen and Lenalee. We had a small conversation until there was yelling heard in the line.

"I was here first, brat!" A large, muscled man directed towards Kanda. He only sighed and kept his place. Then, the large man got so aggravated that he swung his fist at Kanda. In a flurry of motions, Kanda blocked the punch and flung the other man away. But the other man was quick also. He reeled back his other fist and let it go so that, this time, it hit Kanda. My eyes widedned in surprise. I rushed into the commotion, not really focusing on what I was doing, and pulled Kanda away from the fight. He was dizzy and confused. I sat him outside on a balcony and assessed his cheek that was now swelling. I put my hand on it and he barely winced.

"Are you alright, Kanda-san?" I asked quietly. It may have been my imagination, or the bad lighting, but there was a tint of red in his cheeks. It disappeared as soon as it appeared and he pushed my hand away.

"I'm fine," He muttered, "I just need to let the swelling die down."

"Okay," I replied slowly, "I'll sit with you."

He sent another odd look my way but soon closed his eyes and rest his head against the railing. I got a little bored so I started to hum a song.

"You... you can sing louder if you want." I heard him say..

I was surprised at this kindness he was showing, but I happily obliged. I sang the words to a song I did not know the name of. It was about life being unfair and the only way to make it better was to be with someone you love. It was a song that was also a key from my memories. When the song was over, Kanda had a small smile on his face.

"You have a nice voice." He barely whispered. I smiled at this remark and looked to the sky. There was a large tree blocking the view of the stars. Disappointing... I loved the stars.

My pocket watch clicked, signaling the half hour. I needed to go who gave me that note!

I stood up to leave and said, "Thank you for listening to my song, Kanda-san." Then I rushed away to the map's instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hikaru POV

When I finally figured out the map, I found Lavi standing in front of an average metal door. He was lounging by the door without his bandana and spotted me. My eyes widened. I tried to turn and run but he was quicker than me. He caught up to me and grasped me by the shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry about before." He said sincerely, "I just want to make it up to you."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Could I really trust this person?

"I swear, nothing wrong will happen." He said solemnly.

I sighed and said severely, "You'd better keep your promise."

Lavi POV

I led Hikaru through the door and up a dark stairway. She kept fidgeting in anticipation and doubt. So easy to read and so cute...

It was odd. I've liked a lot of girls, but this feeling was different.

When we reached the top of the stairs, we reached another metal door. I opened it to reveal a roof top. She gasped and walked away from me. I knew she'd like this.

Since we were high up, there were a million stars dotting the night sky. But compared to her eyes, they were nothing. Wait, what am I thinking? I shook my head dismissively and returned my focus to th view above me. I had also set up two blankets, side by side. I lay down on one and motioned for her to sit next to me.

She was hesitant but finally sat next to me with her knees under her chin. It was a confined position that showed she didn't really trust me, but it was adorable on her. I smiled for no reason and decided to explain why I had brought her here.

"I'm really sorry about before." I started off, "So as a truce present, I'm sharing this place with you.

She looked at me with wide eyes. She tilted her head slightly sideways and my heart's pace quickened. Would she accept my offer? Or would she walk away and hate me forever?

As an answer, she stuck her hand out, signaling for a hand shake. "Truce."

The sheepish smile I was wearing before slowly grew into a large grin. I took her hand and shook. Good, mission one accomplished!

"So, tell me about yourself Hikaru," I started mission two. I wanted to establish a friend ship with her before actually flirting again. I needed her to be different then those other girls.

She looked at me with an expression that I couldn't read. After a while, she sighed and told me her story.

"There's not much to tell." She said, eyes back to the night sky, "I woke up one day on a bench in Japan. Didn't know how I got there or where I was supposed to go. All I knew was my name, age, and a song. I also had a backpack that holds all the belongings I have."

I looked at her in surprise. I heard Lenalee say something about lost memories, but I didn't think it'd be this bad. I wanted to say something. But what could I say?

After a few moments of awkward silence, I stood up and exclaimed to her, "I'll help you!"

She looked startled but intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"I'll help you find your memories." I said again. She just laughed a little and lay down on the blanket. As if she thought that there was no past to find.

"Thank you, Lavi." She said with a smile. Then I blushed and sat down. The way she acted and spoke reminded me of someone... I pushed that thought out of my head when I heard her yawn. I suggested we go back to our rooms, and she nodded sleepily as an answer. I escorted her to her room and she mumbled a cute and tired goodnight. I left her and went to my room, feeling as if I had accomplished a lot tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihi, Hitomi again! I hope you guys like the story because I'm really self concious about it. I promise everything will get more exciting in the next chapter and my friend is writing up some rated M scenes for the story... Please review, fave, follow, etc!**

Chapter 4

Kanda POV

What the hell was I doing? Well, I was standing in front of Takahashi Hikaru's door, to state it bluntly. But why? It's not like I'm her alarm clock. But it is time for breakfast, and she wasn't in the dining hall...

When I stopped mentally fighting with myself, I knocked on her door. I was only doing this because... wait, why was I doing this? Before I could contemplate any further, the door opened to reveal the small girl in an over sized sweatshirt and a really short skirt. Her eyes were sleepy but aware of who was in front of her. My eyes widened at this sight. It was kind of...cute. But I've seen Lenalee with shorter skirts so why was I feeling this way?

"Oh, hello Kanda-san." The way she said my name brought up a feeling inside of me. An odd feeling that I hadn't felt before.

"I just came to say... er breakfast is starting." I said feebly

Her eyes opened in shock. "Oh, thank you!" she said quickly, and then shut the door. I heard drawers closing and tables moving. When she came out, she was dressed in a black button down shirt and pants. She looked surprised at my still being there, as if she hadn't expected it.

"Um, shall we go?" She asked politely.

I nodded and we walked in silence again to the dining hall. I went to go get my soba and she followed me in line. She ordered pork ramen and smiled at Jerry. For some reason, I blushed. I quickly rushed to my usual table so that she wouldn't see my face. When she looked at me I started to blush again.

"May I sit here, Kanda-san?" She asked shyly.

"W-whatever..." I started to eat. The steam from my soba heated my face. That's all. I wasn't blushing...

"So... Kanda-san," She said slowly, "Thank you for waking me up. I went to bed very late last night."

"Why?" I asked.

She smiled dreamily, "Lavi did something amazing. He isn't that bad when you actually get to know him."

I opened my eyes wide. Was she talking about what I think she's talking about? She noticed my expression then shook her head with red in her cheeks.

"No! I didn't mean that! H-he just showed me the roof!" She quickly explained. Her flustered demeanor and nervous smile made me smirk. It was sort of... cute.

"Hikaru!" Lavi called from across the dining hall. Damn, that Baka Usagi was here. I was usually annoyed by his presence but for some reason, I was even more annoyed...

"Hi Lavi." She said with a small smile. She looked genuinely happy that he was there. As if they were some sort of couple. Che, why should I care?

"I'm leaving." I said. I stood up and left for my room..

Lavi POV

Yuu looked pissed. Oh well, I was here for Hikaru, not him. I turned to her and smiled. Her silky black hair framed her slim face like a beautiful picture. She was so damn adorable...

"So, do you want to run errands with me today?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. She was like a puppy, and I wanted to pet her.

"Uh, sure." She said. She ate the rest of her ramen and returned the bowl and chopsticks to the dishwashers. We walked to Komui and asked for permission to leave the order for a little.

"Alright, but don't get into any trouble." He waved us off and we went to buy ingredients for the chef.

"Stop here." I said with a mischievous smile. What was he up to? We walked into a small pastry shop and Hikaru's face lit up.

"Wow!" She said, mesmerized by the delicate cake in front of her. Her eyes shined and her mouth started to drool. I chuckled and sat at a table near the window.

"You want one?" I asked.

"I...I can't pay for it..." Her face dropped. It was in such a childish manner, I had to laugh.

"I'll buy something for you." I said, smiling at her obvious want for the cake. If only she wanted me that way...

"Yay, thank you Lavi!" She jumped up and hugged me. When she let go, the hug seemed to be of no real importance to her, but my face was red. She picked a small shortcake and took a bite. She closed her eyes and made a contented face.

"Mmm..." The purring sound brought more blush to my cheeks. It was hard not to think about...that. She opened her eyes and offered me a fork.

"Want some?" She asked. I nodded and took the fork from her. It was delicious. Sweet and light, just like Hikaru...

"So? How is it?" She asked with a smile.

"It's... It's alright." I lied.

Hikaru just happily took another bite and looked at me in question.

"Lavi, why'd you bring me here?" She asked when she swallowed her mouthful of cake.

"I just thought it'd be fun." I shrugged.

"Is this...is this a date?" She asked, looking honestly puzzled.

My eyes widened and my face registered shock. She laughed at my expression.

"Joking! Totally joking!" She said between laughs.

W-was this really a date though? Two people, quaint setting, talking and having fun... Dear god, this was a date! My cheeks burned and I walked out of the shop, leaving Hikaru behind. She quickly walked behind me.

"Lavi?" Her voice was worried, "I was just kidding."

"I-I know. It was just...weird..." I muttered.

"Sorry." Hikaru looked at the ground.

Her face was guiltily cute. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay. But I couldn't. Not until she accepted my feelings. So I just laughed and pointed at her.

"Hahaha, you fell for it!" I chuckled, "You really thought I believed you? Payback baby!"

She looked alarmed. Then she smiled and giggled along with me.

We both walked home, and Hikaru forgot the whole date comment, but the fantasy of my embracing her was burned into my mind.

Kanda POV

Ugh, it sickened me to see Baka Usagi and Hikaru laughing and enjoying each others company. Baka Usagi looked at her strangely when he thought no one was looking. Like he... Che, never mind. Why should I care?

"Hi, Kanda-san." She grinned at me. I felt compelled to smile back and kiss her cheek. What was going on? I just nodded in her direction.

"Hiya, Yu!" Baka Usagi chirped. He annoyed me. Especially when he was with her. I glared and stomped away until I ran into Lenalee and Moyashi.

"Whoa Kanda, who pissed you off?" Moyashi asked with a smirk.

"Kanda, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone." I grumbled, trying to get past. They blocked my way and chided some more.

"You look more than angry, Kanda." Lenalee said.

"Yeah, you look jealous." Moyashi stated, surprised at this discovery.

What? Why would I be jealous? Just because Hikaru and Baka Usagi seemed to be getting along? Just because I feel like someone dumped cold water over me whenever I thought of Hikaru? Che, it was nothing!

"I'm not jealous. Move aside." I tried to keep my voice calm. They wouldn't move though.

"Kanda, have you...found someone?" Lenalee started to get excited at the thought.

"I didn't think you were capable of feeling anything! Oh my god, is it Hikaru?" Allen joked. My face flushed slightly and I exploded in anger.

"I do not like Hikaru! I don't like anyone! Let me pass and leave me alone!" I dashed into my room and sat down on my bed.

Could it be true? Did I like her? The only other person that made me feel like this was... No, I'm not going to think about her. I needed to figure out why I felt this way towards Hikaru. She...she was pure... And honest... And I felt like being with her all the time. I was drawn to her. I wanted her away from all other males. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to be mine...

And that was when the most feared, dangerous, easily angered exorcist in the Black Order realized he had fallen for a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kanda POV

I walked to Hikaru's room and knocked on her door. She opened it and looked at me happily.

"Hi Kanda-san. I thought dinner was later on." She tilted her head and my heart lurched.

"Th-this isn't about dinner." I stared into her eyes.

"Oh? What's wrong?" She asked.

"May I come in?" I felt awkward standing outside.

"Ah, of course." She opened the door and stepped aside. In the room was a twin bed with royal blue sheets and blankets. A desk covered in drawings was off to the right and I looked closer to reveal pictures of people in the order. They were detailed and very realistic.

"These are amazing." I marveled at pictures of Komui, Lenalee, Moyashi, Baka Usagi, and me. She laughed nervously.

"Thanks. Did you come here to inspect my room?" She looked at the ground. She was in a white, long sleeved shirt and a painfully short plaid skirt.

"No," I sat on her bed, "I-I've realized something."

"Really?" She sat next to me and tilted her head again. "What is it Kanda-san?"

I turned my head to look at her beautiful eyes, filled with curiosity. She was cutely adorable and elegantly gorgeous at the same time. Her silky black hair flowed around her face and her lips looked soft. I moved my head closer to hers. She looked slightly wary but didn't move away. When our lips were a mere inch away from each other, I whispered, "I think I'm in love with you." And captured her mouth with mine.

Lavi POV

"Hey, do you know where Hikaru is?" I asked a person from the science division.

"I think she was talking with Lenalee in the east hallway." I walked in that direction only to find Allen gazing out the window with Timcanpy.

"Allen! Have you seen Hikaru?" I asked.

"Yeah, we talked a little before she went to her room." Allen said, "Why do you ask?"

If I said I was going to ask her if she was going to the roof tonight, it would sound suspicious. So I just said, "I wanted to know if she wanted to do some work around the order." Allen nodded and went back to gazing.

I reached Hikaru's room and knocked on her door. No one answered but I had the feeling someone was in there. I knocked again and got the same result. I reached for the handle and twisted it. I slowly opened the door...

Hikaru POV

There were a lot of things going through my mind. I couldn't believe Kanda was kissing me. His lips were warm against mine and his hand was pushing my face towards his. The kiss was...amazing. As if a fire cracker was going on in the bottom of my stomach. He was slightly demanding but gentle at the same time. I closed my eyes and got caught up in the kiss, not thinking about anything else.

He slowly lay me down in the bed, and our kisses got rougher. The need and desire passed through our lips as we moved on to a full on lip lock. His hands were now on either side of my head and my arms were wrapped around his neck. The heat of his tongue slowly entered my mouth and rubbed against mine gently. I moved along with him, entering his mouth also. He sucked greedily on my tongue and I whimpered. Something in the back of my mind heard something and told me to go no farther but I couldn't get enough of what Kanda's mouth was doing to me. And, apparently, he wanted more as well.

The door opened and I tore my mouth away from Kanda. Lavi stood in front of us, looking down at our position, absolutely, terribly confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kanda POV

I honestly wanted to keep kissing Hikaru, but her expression kept me from going any farther. I looked at the doorway to see Baka Usagi gaping at us. He looked hurt and confused.

"L-lavi!" She stammered, "Um... W-what are you doing here?"

He finally regained composure and spoke. "I wanted to speak to you, but it looks like you're in the middle of something." He walked out, looking hurt.

"Wait, Lavi!" She tried to get to him, but I didn't want to let her. I nuzzled her neck.

"Kanda-san! Please, I need to talk to Lavi!" She cried out.

"Why? It's not like you two were together. You weren't cheating on him." I muttered.

She stopped for a second but tried to push me off again. "But he misunderstood! I need to clear this up!" She looked hurt. And that killed me. So I slowly sat up and let her stand. She was about to rush out before I grabbed her wrist. I brought her face down to mine and kissed her slowly.

"Please come back and tell me your answer." I whispered. She nodded quickly and rushed out the door.

Lavi POV

My heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I wanted to look back and see her running after me but I was too angry to turn around. When had Yu started to like Hikaru? Did he do this just to torture me? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice calling my name.

"Lavi!" Hikaru called behind me, "Lavi, wait!"

I turned around and saw her running towards me. I struggled to keep calm. How could Yu kiss her before me? I liked her first!

"I'm sorry, that was weird to see." She gasped, "But it was an accident. Kanda-san confessed and we just..."

I just stared at her. I was still hurt that she kissed Yu, but overjoyed that she came after me. I could tell her my feelings now, but what good would that do?

"I... I'm glad he Yu found someone he likes." I choked, "You two are g-good together."

"Really? You think I should say yes?" She asked.

"Wait, you didn't answer yet?" My eyes opened wide.

"No, he kissed me before I could say anything." She looked slightly embarrassed. I could say something to stop her from accepting the feelings of that guy, but I wanted her to do whatever made her happy.

"If you want to, you should accept." I heard myself say. No, what was I doing? I should've told her to choose me!

"I... I honestly don't know." She looked at the ground.

"Follow your heart, Hikaru." I said before I walked away, my heart beating in my chest, threatening to burst.

Kanda POV

I waited a while before Hikaru entered her room again. She looked at the ground, not meeting my eyes. I wanted to know what she was going to say. I wanted to know if that Baka Usagi had made her change her mind about me. But, most of all, I wanted to know that she chose me and no one else.

"What did Baka... Er, Lavi, say?" I tried to look her in the eye. She avoided me and whispered an answer.

"He told me to follow my heart..." She was blushing red, "But my heart is confused..."

"So..." I still didn't get the answer I wanted, "what does that mean?"

"I," Hikaru finally looked up, "I'm not saying yes or no. I need to figure out what I want... I'm sorry."

There was a dull shock but I figured Lavi and I had something to do with it. I wasn't going to blame her for our actions.

"Alright." I stood up, "I'll leave for now then."

She only nodded. Her hair covered half of her face but I could see that she felt confused and guilty.

"I just want you to know," I said as tilted her chin up to look at me, "I won't give up my feelings for you. I don't care what you or anyone does. I'll still love you, no matter what." Then, I brought her lips to mine for a gentle kiss.

When I pulled away, I looked into her eyes and saw so many emotions from desire to anger to indecision.

"I'll be back at dinner." I walked out and shut the door behind me. I would win her heart, not Baka Usagi or anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers! In all honesty, I have chapters 1-12 all written out since last year :P I shall post little by little though, to keep suspense and drama. I hope you like chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Hikaru POV

At the moment, I wanted to curl up under my blankets and never come out. Everything that had just happened rushed through my mind and I blushed into my pillow. Why did Kanda do that? Why was Lavi acting weird? How did I feel about Kanda? What did he mean when he said he'll be back at dinner?

I looked at my innocence for an answer but it just kept ticking as normal. Whatdoido?

I ran out the door and rushed to the roof. I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see Lavi. I couldn't deal with anyone right now. I watched the setting sun on the horizon and let my mind go blank. I sang my song and tried to forget everything. But the image of Kanda kissing me appeared in my mind and I blushed hard. It had felt... good. Natural and passionate. I had wanted so much more.

"H-Hikaru?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Lavi standing in the doorway.

"Hey..." I waved a little. What did Lavi think of all of this? He had said he was happy for us, but he was acting weird...

"Sorry about how I was before." He said quietly, "I was just surprised."

"No, I should've thought about what I was doing." I muttered.

"Did... Did you say yes?" He stared at me.

I looked at the sunset again. "No, but I didn't say no either. I didn't know what to do."

"Oh... Well, do whatever makes you happy." He looked away. What was going on with him?

We stood there in uncomfortable silence. I thought about going back to my room but I couldn't.

"Ohyea, there's going to be a Christmas party at dinner." Lavi said, "It always happens a little before Christmas in case something comes up." He seemed a little more cheerful, which brought a small grin to my face.

"Cool." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'll see you there?" He looked me in the eye and I smiled more.

"Yeah, see you Lavi." I walked past him and towards my room.

Kanda POV

I knocked on Hikaru's door a little before dinner and waited. She opened the door and she was in a plaid skirt, gray shirt, and black boots. She was adorable as always.

"Good evening, Hikaru." I smiled at her. She looked up shyly and smiled a little.

"Hi Kanda-san." She spoke quietly.

"You can call me Yu, if you want." Embarrassed, I looked away. I didn't really allow people to call me by my given name...

Hikaru looked slightly alarmed. She stared at her boots. "A-alright... Y-yu k-un?" She was blushing so much, it made me laugh. I tried to take her hand in mine, but she subtly avoided me. I knew she would have to get used to it, but it still kind of hurt.

"So, I heard that there's a Christmas Party." She tried to say cheerfully.

"Yeah," I nodded and looked at her, "I've never been one for the holidays, so I didn't go before."

"Why am I not surprised?" She chuckled.

We chatted until we got to the dining hall doors. I opened it for her and we entered.

The dining hall was decorated with a large tree on the side. Besides that, there wasn't really much for the festivities besides presents and holly leaves.

We ordered our food and sat at a table. Some if the adults were drinking wine in the corner and others were just exchanging gifts. Lenalee and Allen sat by us and we had many different conversations before we were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Heeeeey Hikaruuuuu!" Baka Usagi ran towards us and wrapped himself around Hikaru. I blazed with anger and approached to rip his arms off of her, but the sound of her laughter stopped me.

"Lavi, have you been drinking?" She asked.

"Ummm, yea." He slurred, "Not much tho..."

She just shook her head and moved him so that she was helping him stand.

"I'm gonna help him." She whispered to me.

"I'll come with you!" I wanted to say, but she stopped me.

"I'll be right back. I can handle it." She helped out a drunk Lavi out of the dining hall. I had a bad feeling...

Hikaru POV

I helped Lavi to the roof and sat him down. He was either muttering incoherently or having loud outbursts that I didn't understand. He was really hopelessly drunk...

I sat him down in a corner and stood at the opposite wall. His face was flushed due to the alcohol and it was constantly changing emotion.

"...and I don't get why Bakanda likes you." He tiraded, "I mean, you're great but that idiot has no feelings."

"He has feelings." I replied, "He just doesn't show them."

"But why towards you?" He yelled, "I liked you first!"

My eyes opened wide. I knew he thought I was cute from our first encounter but I didn't know he liked me.

"Che, you're just drunk." I looked away with blush on my face.

Lavi's face suddenly turned dark. He stood up and walked over to me. He trapped me against the wall by putting his arms on either side of me.

"I might be drunk, but I do like you." His head band had fallen to around neck and his unruly red hair was hanging over his eyes, making them unreadable. "No, it's more than that. I... I love you."

"Lavi, you're drunk." I spread out the last word, "You don't know what you're saying."

He shook his head. "I know. I know I love you." Then he moved his lips to mine and kissed me gently.

Oh shit, what was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lavi POV

When I started to realize what was going on, my mouth was on Hikaru's and she was protesting weakly. I pulled away slowly, relishing the feel of her lips on mine. My fuzzy memory told me I had done something. Something bad. And then, in a sudden wave, I remembered.

"I... Um..." I looked down. I wanted to keep kissing her. I wanted to stay with her on this roof for as long as possible.

She just blushed profusely and pushed me away. She sure didn't do that with Kanda. My chest stung where she shoved me. Right over my heart.

"Why'd you do that Lavi?" She looked down and ran out. My mind was still muddled but I ran after her. I practically tripped down the stairs but I caught up with her at the door.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry." I said quickly. The best mistake I ever made but still a mistake. "I didn't mean to say that."

"So you didn't mean it?" She asked, "You don't love me?"

"I..." I paused. I couldn't lie, not to her. "I do love you. I just didn't mean to tell you right now."

"Lavi, go away." She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry. Look at me." I begged.

She looked up at me, eyes filled with hurt, confusion and something else I couldn't make out.

"Lavi, move." Her voice commanded me. I stood there for a second, trying to label that emotion in her eyes. But I finally gave up and moved away. She entered her room and turned around.

"Good night, Lavi." She shut the door.

"Good night, Hikaru." I whispered.

Kanda POV

I bumped into Baka Usagi as I searched for Hikaru. She had been gone for a while and I got worried that he had done something to her.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked Baka Usagi. He seemed sober-ish but somewhat depressed.

"You don't need to know. Don't touch her; she's not your girlfriend." He glared. As if that was going to scare me.

"Yet." I felt I needed to add. "She didn't say no."

"She didn't say yes either." He rubbed in. It took some will power not to smash his face in the wall just to wipe that stony look off of his face.

"Che, she'll choose me soon enough." I turned away from him.

"She's not some kind of toy you know." Lavi said, "She has feelings and emotions. If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I know that. My feelings for her are pure." I stated.

"I'd doubt that even if you had feelings." He retorted. Then he walked away. I hope he wouldn't be any more trouble for me. I'd never hurt Hikaru on purpose. It was against my mind set.

When I entered Hikaru's room, she was asleep on her bed, in a fetal position around her pillow. It was childish but attractive on her. I lay a blanket over her and kissed her cheek which was damp with tears.

She'd been crying? Anger sparked within me and I immediately suspected Baka Usagi as the cause. Sigh, it's too late to start anything. I would have to deal with it in the morning. I moved the sleeping girl's hair out of her face and walked out of her room.

When morning came around, I'd find out what happened between Hikaru and that rabbit. Then, he'd pay for whatever he did.

**So, short chapter, sorry! I promise chapter 9 shall be longer. I'll try postup tomorrow when I can. Oh, and I got a favor to ask: Can you help me out by telling your friends about me? Online, offline, author or not, I'd like to get my stories out! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hikaru POV

I woke up the next morning hearing Lenalee at my door. I rolled over in my bed and got up slowly.

"What's up Lenalee?" I yawned.

"My brother needs to speak to us in his office. Something about an innocence mission." She said. I nodded and closed the door.

For some reason, I felt sad but I didn't know why. I tried to remember what happened last night. A Christmas party... Drunken Lavi... A kiss...

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I had remembered everything! I slammed my face into my pillow. What was wrong with him? Had he gone insane? No, he was probably just drunk... But he seemed sober after...

I let out a sound of frustration and got ready for the morning. I'd have to deal with this later. I had a mission right now.

When I entered Chief Komui's office, papers were scattered everywhere and Komui was asleep at his desk. I laughed at the sight and sat on a couch next to Lenalee. Then, more people entered the room. In the end, Allen, Kanda and Lavi were also part of this mission.

Allen sighed and whispered something into Komui's ear that got him up instantly.

"Lenalee how can you get married without telling your beloved older brother?" He wailed, "I won't allow it!"

When Komui had calmed down after a hit on the head from Lenalee, he explained the mission to us.

"You might be wondering why there are so many exorcists part if this mission, but that's because the problem is quite difficult."

"How so Komui?" Allen asked.

"Well," He handed out dossiers to us, "The problem is a large amount of Akuma searching for the innocence. The innocence is said to be a small jeweled necklace. Please leave immediately and bring it back as soon as possible."

We all packed our things and boarded a train.

"It'll take a few days to get to Thailand. The two girls will share a room, we'll take the other." Kanda said definitively. We entered our rooms and sat down.

"Why do Kanda and Lavi look like they want to kill each other?" Lenalee asked me.

"I don't know..." I muttered, "Aren't they always like that?"

She looked at me oddly and shook her head. She left the room to get food and I sat, alone and wondering.

"Hikaru?" I heard outside the door. The voice was so quiet, I couldn't place it.

"Um...yes?" I answered, "Who is it?"

"It's Lavi..." He whispered, "We...we need to talk."

I took a deep breath and slid the door open. Lavi was standing there with an anguished look on his face.

"Come on in." I said with a straight face, "Lenalee went to get food."

Lavi walked in and sat on the bench across from me.

"So, I'm guessing this is about last night." I stared at the ground.

"Yes. I'm very sorry, I wasn't thinking." He said.

"I know." I said solemnly, "Can we just forget it?"

He paused for a minute. I looked up to see his green eyes swirling with emotions. "No, I don't think I can." He replied, "I meant what I said last night, even if I didn't mean to say it at that time. I don't want you to be with Kanda or anyone else. I love you."

My face burned red and I looked down again. My mind was filled with thoughts and my heart didn't seem to be helping either.

"I-" There was a knock at the door that stopped me from saying anything else.

"I'll leave for now." Lavi whispered and opened the door. Lenalee was standing there with a tray of assorted foods in her hands.

"Oh, Lavi." She said, "Were you two talking?"

"We just finished." He said, and then walked into the hall.

"Sorry." Lenalee told me, "It seemed like I was interrupting."

I shook my head and took a sandwich off the tray. Bad idea. My stomach was too upset to eat...

"I need some air." I said, and I walked out of the room.

I leaned on the railing of the caboose and sighed. Everything was confusing. Thoughts ran through my head starting from, _why in the world do they like me? _To, _how am I going to fix this?_

I heard the door behind me open and I whirled around, ready to punch someone.

"Whoa, calm down." Kanda held my fist an inch away from his face, "What's got you so on edge?"

"Oh, Kan… Er, Yu-kun…" I mumbled. His given name was still odd in my mouth. "I'm fine. It just… It's my first mission, y'know."

"Hm…" He nodded, "You sure there isn't anything more on your mind?"

My eyes widened in shock and slight fear. How did he know? Was I that obvious? (Hitomi Says: Yes Hikaru, you really are…) "Um… No, I don't think so… Why do you ask?"

He stared at me like he wanted to say something. But he stopped himself. He just stared at the train tracks that were running beneath us.

Another person walked through the door and Kanda and I jumped. When we turned around, Allen was standing there with surprise written all over his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, bewildered at our actions.

"Nothing. Buzz off Moyashi." Kanda scoffed.

"You wanna say that again Bakanda?" Allen glared.

I smiled a little at the banter but in the end, broke up the two before anything could start. As I walked back to my room with the two boys, Yu held my hand while still spatting insults at Allen. My face flushed red and I didn't know what to do… If I let go, Yu would get mad. But If Lavi saw us, he'd get upset. Even as I contemplated all of this, I enjoyed the feeling of my hand in another's. It was warm and comforting… Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

Lavi POV

We reached the destination point sooner than we thought it would take and everyone rushed to get to the akuma. Sure enough, there was a large horde of pest like demons that could be seen from a while away.

"Ready for this?" Kanda asked Hikaru with a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled up at him. The way he looked at her annoyed me. It was like they were a couple or something. That wouldn't do. She belonged with me.

"I say we split up." I announced to the group, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Good idea Lavi." Allen said.

""Okay, so Allen and Lenalee, Hikaru and me, and Kanda goes solo." I smiled at Hikaru. She looked back and forth between Kanda and me, as if expecting something to go wrong.

"Wait a second," Kanda interjected, "I think the most experienced should be with the newcomer."

"But Hikaru and I are closer." I smiled coolly, "Aren't we Hikaru?" Her eyes opened and she looked at the ground.

"How about Lenalee goes with Hikaru, I go with Lavi, and Kanda goes solo?" Allen suggested.

"No," Kanda replied stubbornly, "I choose to be with Hikaru."

"Ah, so you do like her?" Allen nudged.

"Yes." He stated with a straight face, "I love her."

Hikaru blushed even more, "W-wait! He means is-"

"I mean I love you, and that's it." He shrugged. Then he presumed to glare at me. "I'm not going to give up."

"I'm not giving up either." I stared.

"Okay, we need to go!" Lenalee shouted, "Both of you with Hikaru, Allen and I will go together!"

Kanda looked resigned to it, but agreed in the end. And since I didn't want to be showed up by him, I agreed also. So, with that, we all rushed towards the commotion.

When we reached the crowd, the akuma were searching feverishly for the necklace.

"Exorcists!" One of the akuma screamed. Then they did something odd. They swarmed together and started to resemble a weird form. They looked like… The Earl?

Hikaru POV

The akuma knit themselves together tightly and started to look like an oddly large fat man with a top hat and pointy ears.

"The Earl?" Lavi exclaimed, "What is this?"

"Hello Exorcists! 3" He yelled, "If you think you'll find the innocence before I do, you're terribly mistaken! 3"

"That's amazing…" I stared up in awe.

"It would be wise if you didn't interfere with my search. 3" The Earl boomed, "One of you might get hurt. 3" He shot an arm-sized akuma bullet at our group that we dodged easily.

"You guys alright?" I called out. I saw them both safe and I sighed a breath of relief. They were arguing about something I couldn't hear. They weren't paying attention to The Earl.

"Awh…3" The Earl pouted, "I missed. 3 I guess I'll have to try again. 3" He shot at the two arguing boys. They didn't seem to be watching anything going on.

"Yu-kun! Lavi! Watch Shield!" I screamed. Instinctively, I jumped in between the bullet and the pair, activating my innocence at the last minute. It took the majority of the blow but it broke through at the last moment and impaled itself through my right shoulder. I fell back in pain, to hurt to scream.

"Holy crap! Hikaru!" Kanda dove to next to me. He held my head up and my eyes became so tired. I fought to keep them open.

"Hikaru, please stay awake!" Lavi yelled. I felt blood pooling at the side of my mouth and Kanda moved his head down and kissed the blood away.

"Please, Hikaru, please live." He looked at me in fear, then I closed my eyes and my world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo, tis me again. I might not be on after a while because my computer may finally be fixed crosses fingers Idk how or when, but if I go offline for a while, I'm not dead. I also need other fanfic ides so if you have any, feel free to voice them :) Thanks and cya  
-Hitomi**  
~~~

Chapter 10

Kanda POV

I sat next to Hikaru's bedside, staring at her sleeping form. After the other exorcists defeated The Earl and his army of akuma, they rushed to the order to find Hikaru in the infirmary. No fatal damage was done, but she was in a coma. One week had passed since that day and Hikaru showed no signs of movement or awakening. Day after day, though, Lavi and I visited Hikaru, only to speak to her with no reply. I heard what he said to her and it made me sick.  
Lavi wished that she would wake up. He wished that she'd wake up and smile at him. He wanted to hear her laugh and then hug her until she told him, in a joking voice, that she couldn't breathe. He wanted, most of all, an answer. Who would she choose? Him or Kanda?  
Meanwhile, I thought about nothing but Hikaru. How she acted when she was delighted. How she looked when she was sleeping. She was even cute when she was angry. My mind was full of thoughts of her.  
Then, one day, Lenalee ran into the training room, where I was, exhausted and trying to catch her breath.  
I looked slightly disappointed to see her and not Hikaru, ready to spar with me.  
"Kanda! Hikaru huff awake huff now!" She said. My eyes opened wide and I ran to the infirmary. I bumped into Lavi in the doorway. We glared at each other for a moment and rushed into the room to see Hikaru. She sat there, eyes open and slightly sleepy looking.  
"Hikaru, I'm so glad you're alright!" Lavi embraced Hikaru in a tight hug. She sat there in slight surprise but ended up hugging Lavi back gently.  
"Hey, don't hurt her." I glared, and tried to separate the two. Lavi just shot an annoyed look back and slowly pulled away.  
"Kanda, Lavi, I'm glad you guys are okay." Hikaru said with a kind smile. The anger of the me and Lavi melted and we instantly wanted to hug her.  
"Of course we're fine!" I said hastily, "You blocked that bullet for us!"  
"I wasn't really thinking. I just didn't want to see you guys hurt..." She blushed a little.  
I looked at the girl in surprise. Even when she had just come out of coma, she had worried about us. I couldn't decide if she was amazing or stupid...  
"We're fine." Lavi said as he put his hand on her arm. I wish he would stop touching her. It annoyed me and she looked so fragile that she might break.  
"I missed you." I said, putting my own hand to her cheek. She blushed and took both of our hands off.  
"The patient needs room!" The head nurse's shrill voice cut in. We both looked at Hikaru longingly and finally left. Once we were outside, Baka Usagi stopped to talk to me.  
"You're so weak, Yu." Lavi scoffed.  
"Weak?" I shouted. I'd been called many things. Asshole, bastard, jack ass, idiotic, and so forth. But I've never, NEVER, been called weak.  
"Yea, your weak comments such as, 'I missed you...' and stuff." He mocked, "You may be a strong fighter, but your flirting skills are weak."  
Anger blazed through my eyes as I thought of a insulting comeback, but he just smirked and walked away before I could say anything.  
"Don't worry Kanda." I heard behind me. It was Lenalee. "Hikaru doesn't care about that kind if stuff. She'll like you for you."  
"I know..." I walked back to the training room. I pictured the practice dummy as Baka Usagi, laughing at me and calling me weak. After two minutes was over, that dummy was pulp.

Lavi POV  
I snuck into Hikaru's room two nights after she woke up. The head nurse was such a pain and she wouldn't let anyone see Hikaru... When I pulled the curtain away, she was staring out the window at the night sky.  
"Psst, Hikaru!" I whispered. She jumped and turned to face me. She sort of seemed happy to see me.  
"Hi Lavi." She smiled and looked away, as of remembering something.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, then jokingly said, "Dying of boredom, aren't you?" I sat next to her on the bed.  
She looked at me sadly and paused for a long moment, "I... I don't know if I can answer to your feelings. Since both you and Kanda like me, its confusing and... I'm so sorry, I just don't know what to do." She buried her face in her sheets.  
My shoulders sagged slightly. I kind of expected this, but I was still disappointed.  
"I guess I'll have to help you make up your mind then." I whispered and moved our mouths together. She seemed surprised at first and she didn't move. She didn't push me away either, so I didn't know what she was thinking.  
"Hikaru," I whispered over her mouth, "It isn't cheating if you aren't with him yet."  
"It feels like it." She whimpered, "And it's not-" I cut her off and resumed kissing her. She was still hesitant, but slowly moved her lips with mine. The sensation on my mouth was electric and I wanted more.  
I moved our bodies on the bed in a laying position. She tangled her hands into my hair and I moved our bodies closer together. Every skin to skin contact we had sparked inside of me. I could've stayed there forever, but we heard the chatter of voices and movement of medical supplies. The nurses must've come in for the night shift. I rested my forehead on hers, listening to her breathing. Our faces were hot and the air was cold. But everything felt perfect.  
"You... You should go." She whispered. I just nodded and sneaked out of the infirmary.  
My face was still red and the feel of her lips on mine lingered. I wondered what Hikaru was thinking.  
Oh well. I guess I have to do everything to make her choose me. And, for once, Kanda won't win.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hitomi here! Sorry for the long wait (to all my loyal and numbered readers) but I had major writers block for a while. So I came up with a lot of chapters :) Hope ya like it~**

Chapter 11

Hikaru POV

When I could finally leave the infirmary, I went to my room to find Lavi sitting on my bed. He had flowers in his hand.  
"Lavi," I said, "What are you doing here?"  
"To congratulate you on your recovery." He smiled and handed the flowers to me.  
"They're beautiful..." I marveled, surprised at the gesture. He acted as if it were nothing.  
"Glad you like them." He grinned, "Shall we go to lunch?"  
"Sure," I said as I put the flower on my desk. "I haven't seen Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda in a while."  
"I was thinking more like we leave the order for a while." He grinned mischeviously.  
"As in...?" I tilted my head to the side.  
"As in a date. At a restaurant, maybe." He shrugged.  
"D-date?" I was shocked.  
"Sure. I told you, I'm going to make you choose me." He winked and grabbed my hand. We walked out of my room and walked towards the gate that led to Paris.  
"Paris?" I smirked, "Cheesy much?"  
"They have lots of sweets there." Lavi coaxed. The thought of adorable little pastries made my mouth water.  
"What are you two doing?" I heard behind us. I turned to see Kanda looking at us quizzically.  
Lavi narrowed his eyes and grasped my hand tighter. "We're going on a date."  
"What?" Kanda looked at me in disbelief.  
"Um, look, I don't think this is a good idea after all." I freed my hand from Lavi's and stepped back.  
"No, it's a great idea." Lavi argued, "Don't let Kanda scare you out of this."  
"No. She hasn't chosen either of us. It'd be unfair to go on a date." Was is just me or did Kanda seem... jealous?  
"Hikaru can do whatever she wants." Lavi then grabbed me and hugged my back to his chest. I could hear the beating of his heart and I could feel the warmth of his skin.  
"Let go of her you jerk!" Kanda fumed. Lavi simply backed us into Paris and closed the gate before Kanda could follow us.  
"Well, wasn't that fun?" Lavi sighed. His arms were still around me and we were standing in the middle of a street in Paris. I didn't know whether to find this amazing or scary.  
"C'mon, let's go eat something." Lavi let go of me and took my hand instead. I walked beside him. In Paris. On my first date. I guess this was pretty amazing.

Kanda POV  
By the time Baka Usagi came back with Hikaru from Paris, it was getting dark and I was pissed off.  
"That was fun, Lavi." I heard Hikaru say from the corridor.  
"I had fun too." Baka Usagi smiled. Then he bent down to kiss her cheek.  
"Alright," I barged in, "Hikaru, time for training!" I grabbed her wrist and led her toward the training room.  
"Yu-kun, I'm sorry!" She said sincerely, "Please don't get mad."  
"I'm not mad." I stopped in the middle of an empty hallway.  
"Yu-kun, please look at me." She said in a soft voice.  
"No." I kept my back toward her. I didn't want her to see my anger.  
"Yu..." She whispered. I suddenly turned around and held her to my body tightly. I didn't want to let her go. If I did, she might go to Lavi.  
"Yu-kun, I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"Choose me and all is forgiven." I muttered into her hair. She tensed slightly and pushed away.  
"I... I can't take this anymore." She said, sorrow and pain written all over her face.

"Hikaru, what are you talking about?" I asked warily.

"I'm gonna choose already!" She frowned. "Tonight, on the roof, I'll tell you and Lavi who I choose. Is that okay?" I stared at the girl, No, my girl, in slight shock. She was going to choose? Is that what I wanted? That was… right?

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"I hate keeping you and Lavi hanging around like this." She blushed, "I'm going to get this all over with and choose already!"

I was still shocked, but I smiled slightly. I nodded and spoke quietly, "Alright, I'll tell Lavi." I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

She blushed a little nodded. I walked away to find that Baka usagio.

I was sure she'd choose me. Absolutely sure.

Lavi POV

I was sure Hikaru would choose me. Absolutely sure. Kanda and I stood in silence on the roof. Hikaru should arrive soon and then we'd find out who she loved more; that cold, jerk of an exorcist or me. As I was about to say something to Kanda, Hikaru opened the door. She looked scared and… sick. Her face was red and her eyes were half closed.

"Hikaru, are you alright? I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, "And I just want both of you to know, I love you both. Just In different ways."

We both nodded and waited for her to go on.

"Kanda," She started, "You're cruel and easily angered, but when you care about someone, you whole heartedly care about them and love them. Your also strong, sometimes too strong to the point of being stubborn.

"Lavi," She said, "You're kind and funny. You cheer me up but you can be serious when you want to, which isn't often. You keep me oddly calm when the atmosphere is tense, but sometimes that isn't a good thing."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry about the indecisiveness before, but I've sorted out my feelings and I've chosen—" Suddenly, Hikaru looked as if she'd been shocked and she swayed. Kanda caught her before she could fall, and I felt her forehead. Her skin burned me at the touch.

"She has a fever!" I exclaimed. Kanda looked worried and carried her in his arms. We ran to the infirmary where the head nurse tried to shoo us out after we lay Hikaru on the bed. We refused to leave her. She just lay in bed as the nurse checked her vitals, a pained look on her face. Her breathing was staggered and she felt cold. Could this be an aftershock from the akuma bullet?

The nurse glared at me and Kanda before she ran out to get some medical equipment. We stared at Hikaru, waiting for something to happen. What was going on? Was she going to be all right? All we could do was wonder. Before I knew it, I fell asleep involuntarily.

Kanda woke me up a while later, shaking my shoulder.

"What? What's going on?" I muttered.

"Hikaru, she's glowing." He said, voice deadly calm but his eyes showed fear and anxiety. I turned to the girl on the bed and, surly enough, she was emitting a bright light. It was so bright, could barely see her.

"What the hell?" I tried to look past the light, but I couldn't see her face. Then, slowly, the light died down. Hikaru seemed alright, steady breathing and calm face. It was as if nothing happened. Her eyes fluttered open but for some reason she was different. Her eyes, which were normally a cool blue, became a deep red.

"What the… where am I?" She asked in a different manner. She spoke more boyishly and acted odd too.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kanda asked, Seemed like he noticed she was acting weird too.

"'Hikaru'? What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes, "What the hell am I?"

"Hikaru, what's going on?" I said worriedly. She seemed to be thinking something over for a minute, then she sat up when she got her answer.

"Oh, damn, I did it again!" She brought her hand to her forehead. Then she looked at both of us and sighed. "Sorry boys, but I'm not Hikaru Takahashi at the moment."

"What are you talking about?" Kanda asked, "Are you a Noah?"

She looked at us in surprise. "What? No, I'm not a Noah!" She looked angry, "My name is Akaru Tsukiyomi and I share a body with Hikaru."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lavi POV

"Stop joking around Hikaru." I stared at the red eyed girl in shock. She looked dead serious and hard to read. Unlike the Hikaru I know and love.

"I'm not joking." She rolled her eyes, "My name is Akaru and I share this body with Hikaru."

"Hikaru, please, stop. I was really worried." I walked toward her, putting out my hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Dude, get away from me." The girl pulled back.

"Lavi, I think she's actually telling the truth." Kanda looked at her searchingly. I looked back at the girl again. Her looks were messy and careless, but still cute. Her movements and words were boyish. Her actions were unlike what Hikaru would do. It wasn't her. It wasn't Hikaru.

"You… what did you do with Hikaru?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Hey, calm down." She raised her hands, ""She's just 'sleeping' inside of me."

"Explain to us how this is possible?" Kanda crossed his arms.

"I don't even know how this happened." She glared at us, "It's just that whenever the body we share is under extreme stress, I appear. Whenever I lose consciousness in a fight or something, Hikaru comes out."

"Is this some trick?" I asked dubiously.

"I assure you, everything I say is true." She pouted, "I've been the main inhabitant of this body for the past fifteen years because I'm stronger. Hikaru only appeared when I get knocked out, which isn't much."

"So, is that why she has no memories?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much. And she doesn't know I exist either." Akaru smirked.

Kanda and I stared at Akaru in shock and disbelief. This was hard to take in, but it seemed like she was telling the truth. I could tell that Kanda was thinking the same thing I was. Akaru seemed to have picked up on it too.

"Whoa, you both fell for her?" Akaru looked surprised, "Wow, she must be good… Well, just remember, I'm not that girl."

"So we need to knock you out in order to get Hikaru back?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Um, in essence, yes." Akaru nodded carefully, "I can't assure you that she'll remember anything though.

We were about to plan out our course of action when a shout from the hall stopped us.

"Hikaru!" Lenalee yelled as she ran to embrace her friend. Akaru just froze for a second in utter shock.

"Whoa, who is this chick?" Akaru pushed lenalee off. The Chinese girl looked dejected fpr a moment and actually looked into Akaru's eyes.

"Hikaru?" She turned to us, "What happened?"

And after a long explanation, we all ended up in Komui's office.

"So, let me get this straight?" Komui said, "Hikaru is a soul sharing a body with someone named Akaru and since she was under stress, Hikaru changed into Akaru."

"That's pretty much it chief." Akaru grinned.

"And their personalities are pretty different." I added. Then I heard Kanda mutter something I couldn't make out.

"Are you still an exorcist?" Marie asked.

"Of course. Just a different innocence that's all." Akaru smirked.

"What? How is that possible?" Miranda asked.

Akaru just stood up and slid the backing of Hikaru's pocket watch to reveal a small scythe pendant on a silver chain.

"Innocence, invoke!" Akaru grinned as the small pendant turned into a full sized blood red scythe.

"Amazing…" Allen muttered.

"But you can't stay." I step in, "We need Hikaru back."

"Wow, you don't want me to stay? I'm hurt." She said sarcastically, "Oh, right. You and samurai boy there both love her."

"Samurai boy?" Kanda whispered.

"Well, go ahead; find a way to make me lose consciousness. It's not that easy." Akaru shrugged carelessly.

"What are you talking about?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, the reason why I'm the stronger one is because I'm not easy to beat." Akaru smirked, "I have good reflexes and a strong mind."

"A little conceited aren't we?" Allen chuckled.

"Well, we should all try and fight you." Kanda suggested.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room whirled around at him.

"Well, it seems the most idealistic decision, right?" Kanda shrugged, "We'll all try to knock you out."

Akaru thought about it for a second while we all argued. She looked at how protective we were of Hikaru and rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it." Akaru spoke. We all stopped and looked at her. "If you guys care about her so much, I'll fight all of you. It's no real problem with me."

After a long, angry, confusing conversation, we finally agreed on something. We would all fight Akaru until she passed out. Even if it took Akaru dying to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kanda POV

"So, who's up first?" Akaru grinned devilishly. She spun her scythe around menacingly, daring anyone to challenge her. She was so different from Hikaru that it shocked me. They looked exactly alike (if you disregarded the eye color) but acted like complete opposites…

"I'll try." Moyashi spoke up. We all turned to look at him. "Well someone's got to try, right?"

"Let me tell you again, I'm not going to make this easy on you." Akaru spoke up from the arena. "I may have given you a chance to get your friend back, but I do like being myself y'know."

Moyashi jumped into the arena and invoke his innocence. Everything was completely quiet except for Moyashi's steps on the floor. "I don't want to hurt you Hikaru."

The girl had a smile on her face, but her eyes seemed to glare at him. "The name is Akaru." And with that, she attacked. It was hard for my eyes to keep up with her because she was moving so fast but, somehow, she got behind Moyashi and hit him with the bottom end of her scythe. He was knocked backwards. Akaru jumped in the air and flipped over with unbelievable grace as Moyashi tried to stand. She kicked him back down.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." She grinned. His seemed like a game to her. She swung her scythe around and stopped it at Moyashi's neck.

"You wanna give up now, or should I behead you?" She smiled. Moyashi looked frightened and… defeated. The stubborn look was wiped off of his face and he raised his hand in defeat.

"Oh my…" Miranda covered her mouth in shock. I couldn't blame her though. Seeing the stupid Moyashi get beaten so easily was so surprising, and very discomforting, I didn't know what to think.

"Next?" Akaru called out sweetly from the arena.

Then, one by one, anyone who dared to fight her went down. Chaoji, Marie, Bookman, Krory and even Lenalee was brutally beaten. The generals refused to help so we couldn't look to them for help. Soon, it was Baka Usagi's turn.

"Aren't you going to do anything Kanda?" Moyashi yelled at me. "You came up with this plan! I thought you loved her!"

I watched Baka Usagi walk into the arena, an unsure look on his face. "Hikaru, I know you're in there…" he muttered.

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Akaru seemed angry now, "I'm not Hikaru!"

I turned to Moyashi again. "I have my own plans to get my girl back." Moyashi looked at me confusedly. As I watched Baka Usagi try to fight Akaru.

He was already pretty beat up, but Akaru was a little tired too. She slashed at him rapidly and he evaded each move with skill. She jumped over the red-haired exorcist and attacked at his back, leaving a gash. Lavi fell forward in pain and Akaru was getting more savage as time went by.

"Wanna give up, lover boy?" She leaned down next to him, smiling. "I bet Hikaru doesn't want you to get hurt too badly."

"I'm not huff giving up huff." He said between heavy breaths.

"Che," She scoffed, "Suit yourself." She stood up straight, but Baka Usagi pulled Akaru's scythe that had been resting next to him down. Surprised, Akaru fell and Baka Usagi punched her in the face. Everyone was surprised that, after everyone else had gotten beaten, he had gotten one hit in. But it wasn't enough for the intended result, a K.O. It just got her angry. She pushed him off and kicked him across the arena. When Baka Usagi hit the wall, Akaru quickly pinned him onto it before he hit the ground.

"Nice try, but I have my pride to think about." She threw him out of the arena. "Anyone else or can I leave now?" No one raised their hands so I sighed and stood up.

"I guess I'm the last one." I stared into Akaru's scarlet eyes. Something about my gaze must've triggered something in her because her confident smile wavered a bit. Even if it was only for a second, it sparked some confidence within me.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were, Samurai." She smirked and swung her scythe again.

"The name is Kanda." I whispered, but in the silence, it was clearly heard but everyonr. I casually stepped into the arena.

"On the count of three then, Bakanda?" She smiled some more.

"Alright," I pulled Mugen out and invoked it. "One."

"Two." She pulled her scythe in front of her. I got ready to activate my plan. A plan that, I hoped, would work. If it didn't, I was done and Hikaru would leave me.

"Three."

**Oh ho ho, cliff hanger! Will Kanda beat Akaru? Will they ever see Hikaru again? How will they solve the whole two people in one body issue? Wait up for the next couple of chapters, kay? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hitomi POV (As in third person)

Akaru moved quickly. She rushed forward to attack, but Kanda had been watching her movements. He knew what to expect. He jumped in the air and kicked her down. She seemed to be getting cocky.

"Was that supposed to hurt, Bakanda?" She asked. She tried to move her scythe but Kanda quickly hit her wrist that caused her to drop the weapon.

"Wh-what?" She back flipped and tried to grab the scythe, but Kanda kicked it to the left wall of the arena and kicked her in the stomach. It must've been a powerful kick because she flew to the opposite side of the arena, Justas Lavi did.

Kanda checked to see if the red-eyed girl had lost consciousness yet, but it didn't seem so. She was coughing and rubbing her head. Kanda rolled his eyes. He had no compassion for the girl before him. She was, after all, a completely different person. Perhaps that's why everyone else had failed. They were too scared of hurting Hikaru that they couldn't attack Akaru.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for one day." Kanda said as he quickly tied Akaru's hands with his hair ribbon. He lifted her off of the ground and stabbed Mugen into the wall and hung her by it. Everyone was astounded. The only sound was Akaru's shouts of protest.

"You realize that even if you do get her back, she might not even remember you?" Akaru asked Kanda. "Or even better, what if she doesn't love you?"

"Then I'll make her fall in love with me." Kanda shrugged, "Now tell me how I get you out of this body?"

"What?" Akaru started to kick again, "What the hell are you talking about you imbecile?"

"We can't have another episode of this again." Kanda explained, "So how do I get you out?"

Akaru laughed. "You think there's a way? I guess you'd have to kill me. But then you'd end up killing precious little-" She stopped because Kanda had punched her in the face. She wasn't unconscious but a bit hurt and surprised.

"Are you sure she isn't an akuma?" He asked Allen.

"If she was, I'd be able to see it!" Allen shouted.

"So do I just keep punching her until she passes out?" Kanda asked. Everyone else looked at him like he was a barbarian.

"Wait, she's right!" Komui yelled. He, Reever, and some others from the science division were rushing to Kanda.

"What the hell..?" Akaru shouted

"We've come up with some ideas!" Johnny said, bringing out a large piece of paper.

"Currently, there are two souls residing in one body, right?" Reever asked, "Well, if we 'dispose of' one soul, then the other should be able to inhabit the body by itself."

"So… you want me kill Akaru?" Kanda looked at them blankly.

"EXCUSE ME?" Akaru screamed.

"Isn't that a little inhumane?" Lavi shouted. "What if you hurt Hikaru too?"

"Oh, Baka Usagi, you're up." Kanda looked annoyed.

"You're not hurting her!" Lavi yelled, "Kanda, don't you dare!"

"Well, we've come up with an alternative." Komui said, holding up a medicine tablet. "This pill should do the trick."

Kanda took it in his hand. "What does it do?"

"It's pretty complicated to explain but I assure you, it'll separate the two." Komui said

"Then what'll happen to me genius?" Akaru shouted.

Everyone became silent at that. "You'll most likely disappear." Komui said sadly. Akaru looked at everyone.

"Do you all hate me that much?" She asked.

"Well, you beat us all up." Allen pointed out.

"You all asked for it." Akaru glared.

"All she has to do is take the stupid pill and Hikaru will come back the same as before?" Kanda asked.

"Yup." Johnny smiled.

"And you couldn't have come up with this brilliant plan before all the fighting?" Lavi asked.

"Sorry. Science takes time." Reever shrugged.

"Well good luck getting me to take that thing!" Akaru sneered. Kanda looked at the pill, then at Akaru. He walked over and pulled out Mugen and she fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Akaru struggled to get her wrists free.

"I'll give you one chance to take the pill willingly." Kanda said.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no!" Akaru yelled at him.

"Fine." Kanda popped the pill in his own mouth. Everyone was shocked and confused.

"Kanda, there was only one of those pills!" Komui yelled.

Kanda simply pushed Komui away and kissed Akaru, forcing the pill into her mouth and down her throat using his tongue. Everyone watched dumb founded. After a few moments, Kanda slowly pulled away, leaving a thin strand of saliva connecting their tongues. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked. Akaru was unconscious.

"When will she wake up?" Kanda asked, untying her hands.

"In a couple hours." Reever still looked surprised.

"Alright, I'm taking her to the infirmary then." He picked her up and walked out of the arena.

Everyone else stood there for a minute. "What just happened?" Lavi asked aloud.

**I wonder if the pill worked :P I'm planning on finishing the story soon. Maybe one or two chapters left.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter! Well, i think. I may make an epilouge if I feel like it, but only if I get encouraging words from my supportive audience :P**

Chapter 15

Kanda POV

I sat in the infirmary next to Hikaru. I really hoped that this pill works. I still wanted to know who she was going to choose. Even if she loved Baka Usagi, I wouldn't give up.

"H-how's she doing?" Someone asked. It was the rabbit himself standing staring at her.

"She seems fine." I said with no emotion, "The science division wants to monitor her but the head nurse kicked them out…"

"Oh…" Baka Usagi said, "Do you think it's going to work?" I stayed silent. It had been awhile since I gave her the pill. I was starting to lose hope. We were in total silence for few long minutes.

Then, suddenly, Hikaru's body started to glow, as it had when she changed to Akaru. Baka Usagi and I jumped and watched Hikaru. This glow was different from before. It was longer and a little brighter. More people rushed in and they all covered their eyes from the light. For some reason, only Baka Usagi and I could stand the harsh light. We stared at the girl on the bed. A wisp of red smoke rose out of the body and dissipated. Then, the light turned blue and slowly died down.

"Hikaru?" I asked. The girl stirred, her eyes still closed. She gave out an adorable little sigh and opened her eyes half way. I still couldn't make out the color.

"Hikaru is that you?" Lavi asked, walking closer to her.

"W-where am I?" She asked finally opening her eyes. They were a cool blue color, just as Hikaru had.

"Hikaru, do you remember who I am?" I asked.

She tilted her head to the side. "Kanda? Lavi?"

We breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed fine.

"Hikaru, do you feel okay?" I asked.

"Yea…" She said, "My head hurts a little though…"

"Is anything else wrong?" Baka Usagi asked cupping her face in his hands.

"Well, this might sound weird but," She stretched, "I feel a little stronger."

"Well that seems like a good sign." I smiled down at her.

"Oh and my mouth hurts." Hikaru put her hand to her lips. Baka Usagi glared at me, but I just looked at Hikaru.

"Do you remember what you were going to say?" Baka Usagi asked anxiously. Hikaru thought about it and it looked as if realization finally dawned on her.

"Yes…" She said softly.

"Who do you choose?" I asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I… I love… I'm in love with…" She looked up, "…Kanda."

Lavi gaped at her in surprise and then his look turned to a sad smile.

"Alright then, I'll leave." He stood up.

"Lavi!" Hikaru called after him. He turned around to face her, that sad smile still there.

"I really do care about you." She looked sincere.

His smile turned a slight bit happier. "I know." He walked out and left the two of us alone. It was silent for a few minutes but I finally stood up.

"Anything to say?" She asked. Her cheeks were stained pink.

"Nope." I said, walking closer to her. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to back away.

"Nothing." I replied, climbing over her. She lay down and I let my body hover over hers.

"Kanda, I don't think this is a good…mmph." I kissed her and she didn't hesitate at all to kiss me back.

"Don't kiss anyone else but me." I told her, our mouths barely apart.

"I won't, as long as you don't kiss anyone but me." She smiled.

"I promise." I smiled, and we kissed for what seemed like eternity.

**So how was it? Reviews? Tell your friends? Ideas for other fanfic? :) I hope this was good! I have a bunch of other stories on my deviantART account under HitomiDiamond- chan at I've also been contemplating sending this to katsura Hoshino, the actual creator of -Man. Give me feedback?**


	16. Epilogue

**So a bunch of people were feeling bad for Lavi and Akaru, so why not create a closuer chapter for them? Here it is :)**

Epilogue

Lavi POV

I was walking around town, thinking about Hikaru. I just couldn't seem to get over her. I was glad that she was happy, but still sad. I needed something to get my mind off of her. I walked into the bakery that Hikaru and I had gone to one time. It brought back fond memories. Hikaru loves sweets…

"Look you overgrown tub of lard!" I heard a familiar voice say, "I ordered chocolate cake, not this stupid, frilly, strawberry thing!" I turned to see a tall girl with ruby eyes glaring at the man at the cake counter. There was no doubt that this was Akaru, despite her changed appearance.

"Ma'am, we're out of that special chocolate cake." The man at the counter looked scared, "The bitter chocolate you want won't get here for week."

"A week?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The guy cowered. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Aka-chan~" I scooped her up in a hug, "Stop harassing this nice man and follow me."

"Oh, it's lover boy." She looked annoyed, "Get off of me. And who said you could call me Aka-chan?"

"The name is Lavi." I dragged the girl away. For some reason, I was stronger than her this time. "I thought you disappeared, Aka-chan."

"Apparently not." She scoffed and pushed me off of her. "My soul must've been transferred into this body."

"It suits you." I grinned at her, "Very cute."

She blushed, but stubbornly turned away. "Should you be hitting on me when you have Hikaru at home?"

"She chose Kanda." I said with a frown. Akaru looked at me and I could see true sympathy in her eyes.

"You alright?" She asked, patting my back. I moped for a second then grabbed her arm and hugged her again.

"I'm great now!" I laughed. Something about Akaru made me forget Hikaru.

'Let go of me you perv!" She yelled and hit me on the head. I rubbed it and fake pouted at her.

"That hurt, Aka-chan." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Don't call me Aka-chan. And you should be more hurt!" Akaru looked away, "You lost the girl you loved didn't ya?"

"Well, I'm just glad she's happy." I stood up straight.

"Oh, and I meant to thank you." She turned and looked up at me.

"For what?" I tilted my head.

"You stood up for me before Bakanda made me take that pill." She said, "No one's cared for me like that before."

"When you find a guy, he'll care way more than I did that time." I smirked, "Although I don't know if you'll get a guy with this attitude of yours.

"There's someone for everyone, even if that someone is half way across the world." Akaru smiled. For a second, I saw a girl who went through thousands of hardships and remembered them all. Kind of like me…

"And sometimes, they're right by your side." I held her hand as we walked through town. She looked at our intertwining hands and blushed. She was such a tsundere character, I laughed out loud.

"Wh-what are you laughin' at you idiot?" She sputtered.

"You." I said, and I instinctively leant down and kissed her lightly. When I pulled away, she was as red a tomato. I doubled over laughing.

"Hey, it was my first actual kiss you moron!" She punched me in the arm. I kept laughing at her. Then, it was suddenly silent.

"H-hey, Lavi…" She muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I did that right the first time." She was blushing again. "Can we try again?"

I smiled and kissed her in the middle of everyone, hoping for the best and looking to the future.

**Don't they make a cute couple? Akaru is supposed to have a Kansai dialect just cos :P Thanks so much for reading and finishiing my story. I'm planning to make another long fanfic later. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
